


Getting Dirt

by nekluvshp



Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral, Sex, Threesome, Twincest, incent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: Harry over hears something he shouldn't have. The twins decide they need some dirt on Harry too.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 320





	Getting Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll. This is the eighth story or chapter I've posted in less than a week. Please enjoy this gratuitous sex scene!

Mrs. Weasley had just left Harry outside the bedroom he and Ron would be sharing. He was contemplating whether or not to go in. He was still angry with his best friends for not keeping him informed about what may or may not have been happening in the wizarding world.

With his hand on the doorknob, Harry decided Ron and Hermione could wait a little longer to see him. Instead he started looking around the strange, and somewhat creepy, house that was Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

There were so many rooms in the house, he couldn’t count them all. Some of them had scurrying noises behind them. Those ones he chose not to take a peek in. Others were locked and because of that, he figured he wouldn’t want to go in them anyways.

On his way back to his room, Harry heard some noises coming through a door. They were different than the sounds he heard before and weren’t inherently frightening.

In fact, they sounded sexual. Not that he had any idea what kinds of sounds were made seeing as he was, regrettably, a virgin. Nor had he ever caught anyone in the act. The only thing he had to go on was the sounds he made when wanking.

Harry was about to walk away when he heard words through the soft moans. It vaguely sound like an ‘oh yes’. His curiosity got the better of him and he moved closer so he could hear.

Whoever it was, he could tell it was a male voice. He strained to hear if there was another person in the room or if the guy was enjoying his own wank session.

Harry was not very happy about what he was hearing and that is because his body was reacting in ways it shouldn’t. His cock was hard and straining against his jeans, which were two sizes too big for him.

Every move he made caused the fabric to rub against the sensitive skin. He wanted to get away from there and find someplace to relieve the dull ache that started to build up. He didn’t think he had ever been this hard before. Then again, he had never heard those sounds before either.

“Fuck!” He said through gritted teeth. For half a second the sounds stopped and he held his breath. Harry thought that he might have been found out.

After a while, the moaning stopped and was replaced by silence then whispering. “Finally.” He whispered. He thought with the lack of stimulation, he could will his hard-on away easier.

His thoughts returned to who was behind the door. It had to be someone young; otherwise he’d have been in the kitchen with the other adults. He had come to the conclusion that the guy was alone because he only ever heard one voice. Although, Harry did think it was rather strange he was talking to himself.

Finally, his curiosity convinced him to knock on the door. There was some scrambling and shuffling before the lock clicked and a familiar voice called out. “Come in.”

Harry turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at who he saw sitting in the room.

“Harry! You’re not who we were expecting.” One red-headed boy said.

“Yeah. We were expecting mum to tell us its time for dinner.” His exact twin added.

“Oh my god!” Harry’s head was reeling. Every ounce of blood in his body rushed to his still half hard cock.

Everything that he heard outside the door suddenly made sense. He hadn’t been hearing one person talking to himself. He had been hearing the same voice from two different people.

“Hey, Harry. Are you alright? You look a little pale.” Fred asked as they walked over to him. One of them placed a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away from it. The sudden movement surprised both of them.

With a slight hiss Harry answered, “I’m fine.” His cock had rubbed forcefully against his pants when he jumped a few moments ago. George noticed the bulge in the younger boy’s pants and pointed it out to his brother. They exchanged a smirk.

“H-how… how long have you two been… well you know.” Harry stuttered out.

“Oh, so you heard that.” George said as he inconspicuously inched toward the door and closed it behind the-boy-who-lived.

He swallowed and managed to slightly nod. The twins may not have been bad people, but they could get back at him if they wanted.

“So… um… I think I’ll… er… uh… just go and forget what I heard.” Harry said. _Although, a certain part of my anatomy won’t._ He added in his head, as he turned back toward the door. He found that his way was now blocked by George who was wearing an evil grin; identical to the one Fred was giving him.

“I don’t think so, Harry.” Fred started.

“We think you like what you heard.” George added.

“And we don’t intend on letting you leave here…”

“… without proof that you aren’t going to tell anyone.”

Uh-oh. Harry had to admit, he was scared. What were they going to make him do, test out their newest joke products. That didn’t sound like fun. Harry’s musings were interrupted when they started moving toward him.

Before Harry could comprehend what was going on, he had one redhead pressed to his front and the other to his back. Then, two matching sets of lips met in a passionate kiss over his shoulder. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and for some reason, that didn’t strike him as odd or even repulsive.

At least now he had an idea of what they wanted with him.

After a few seconds, the twin red-heads pulled apart and looked at Harry. “Did you like that, Harry?” Fred asked as he pulled the three of them closer together. He could only nod, dumbfounded and very, _very_ horny.

“Good.” Said the other as they moved across the room. They were both in front of him now, forcing him backward.

The dark haired boy backed up until the back of his legs hit what he supposed was a mattress. A hand on each of his shoulders, one from each of them, effortlessly pushed him down to sit on the bed.

One got on the bed and sat behind him with a leg on either said. The other knelt in front of him, trapping Harry between the two bodies, again.

A tongue went up the side of his neck as a pair of hands reached for his belt buckle. His green eyes fluttered shut. He had no idea his neck could be so sensitive. The sound of his zipper being undone was blocked out when his pulse point was suddenly sucked on and lapped at.

A guttural groan escaped the back of Harry’s throat when a hand curled around his extremely hard cock.

“Not bad.” George praised from his position on the floor.

Fred looked down Harry’s torso to get a glimpse of the raven’s manhood himself. He purred in Harry’s ear at the sight of it in his twin’s hand.

“I know this is payback, Harry…” Fred started.

“…But if we end up going too far…”

“…Let us know…”

“And we’ll stop.” They finished together.

Harry’s eyes squeezed shut once again. “Please, don’t stop.” He nearly begged.

The twins chuckled smoothly as the one behind him lifted shirt and removed it. Freckled hands ran up and down his torso a few times before coming to stop at his nipples. Deft fingers then pinched and rolled them, causing Harry to release an unexpected moan. He never considered he’d like his nipples to be played with.

“Well if you liked that…” Fred trailed off and a second later his hard-on was swallowed by George.

“Holy… fuck.” Harry groaned loudly. George smirked around his mouthful.

After just a few seconds of the hot, wet mouth around his cock, the ministrations stopped and he was divested of his clothing. A moment later, two sets of identical hands were pushing him into a laying position on the bed.

Once Harry was comfortable, the pair of brothers removed themselves from the bed and began to slowly undress each other, putting on show for the dark-haired fifteen year old.

By the time Fred and George were naked, Harry’s cock was throbbing for attention against his abdomen.

“It there anything you want us to do?” George asked as he wrapped his arms around Fred from behind.

“Can… can you guys kiss again?” Harry asked tentatively.

With identical leers, the twins craned their necks so they could reach each other’s mouths without changing position. They started out soft and slow but quickly picked up the heat.

A few moments passed where Harry just stared, open mouthed. But before long, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Someone touch me now, please.” He begged.

Fred and George ignored him for a minute, continuing the assault of each other’s lips.

Finally, a breathy moan caught their attention and they both looked to see Harry stroking himself at a moderate pace.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we, Fred?”

“No, we certainly can’t, George.” The pair moved forward and crawled onto the bed, positioning themselves with one on either side of Harry.

“So, Harry…” George started and began rubbing Harry’s torso softly.

“…If you could have…”

“…Either one of us…”

“…Fuck you..,”

“…Which would it be?” They chorused.

Harry looked from one freckled face to other and back again. “I don’t know. Flip a coin for all I care.” He replied.

“Can do.” George stated and hopped up from the bed once more. He picked up a backpack from the floor before pulling a smaller sack from it. From within the sack he brought a knut.

“Heads or tails, Fred?” He called, flipping the coin into the air.

“Tails.”

George caught the knut and slapped it onto his opposite wrist. “Tails it is! I guess I’ll just have to wait until next time.” He pouted.

“Next time?” Harry squeaked as George repositioned himself on the bed.

“Figuratively speaking…” Fred replied. “Mostly.”

“Ooookay.” Harry moaned when George descended upon one of his hardened nipples.

While George lavished attention on his chest, Fred began planting kisses on Harry’s neck and along his jaw.

Before he knew it, Fred was taking his lips in his first kiss. It briefly crossed Harry’s mind that he’d had a mouth on his cock before he’d even been kissed, but that thought was quickly banished from his mind by the hands and mouths working his body.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand move lower than ever before. First, Fred cupped and rolled his balls a little. But then he continued farther south until he was rubbing Harry’s opening with a light amount of pressure.

Harry’s breath hitched in fear, pleasure, and anticipation.

Fred released Harry’s mouth in favor of searching for his wand on the end table behind him. “This is going to feel a bit strange, Harry.” He explained before pointing his wand at Harry’s virgin pucker.

“Distendo.” He muttered first, quickly followed by, “Lubrico.”

Immediately, Harry felt an odd pressure in his rectum proceeded by a cooling sensation.

“That certainly feels interesting.” Harry said with a shudder.

George answered, “It’s only going to get better,” as Fred pushed two fingers into Harry’s opening to ensure the spells did their jobs properly.

Harry grunted as his body was breached for the first time. At the same time, a hand wrapped around his hard-on and began to slowly move up and down.

Once they were up to the knuckle, the digits inside him slowly began to pump in and out, drawing quiet whimpers from the smaller boy.

After a minute or so of slow torture, the fingers pressed in as deep as they could reach and struck something wonderful within Harry. He released a loud moan and his cock throbbed harshly.

“I think he’s ready, Fred.” George stated, noting the blood pulsing beneath his palm.

“Yes.” Harry moaned in agreement as his prostate was hit again.

Fred removed his fingers with a soft pop before climbing on top of Harry’s lithe body. He lined his cock up with the stretched and lubricated pucker before him and slowly pushed his way in.

“Ooh yes.” Fred breathed as tight heat surrounded his hardened manhood.

Harry’s jade eyes squeezed shut as his body was intruded by something larger than fingers. To distract him from the pain, George engaged him in a searing kiss.

Once fully seated, the redhead inside Harry waited a few moments to give him time to adjust to the size of his cock. Then he pulled backed until just the head was left. He paused for a second before snapping his hips forward and slamming back in.

Harry nearly bit George’s tongue as pleasure assaulted his every nerve ending.

“Aaah. Right there. Right there.” Harry groaned as Fred picked up a grueling pace. A hand wrapped around Harry’s cock as George brought his mouth to suck on his neck, just lightly enough to not leave a mark.

“Harry… _Harry_!” Fred wailed as he pounded into the willing body beneath him.

“Fred!” Harry returned, meeting the older teen thrust for thrust. “I’m-I’m coming!” He panted.

“That’s right, baby, come for us.” George instructed. Immediately, thick globs of come splattered Harry and Fred’s stomach as well as George’s hand.

“Sweet Merlin, yes!” Fred moaned as the tight walls of muscle around him tightened even more. He came inside the smaller boy with a strangled cry of, “Harry!”  
  


Once spent, Fred tumbled to Harry’s right, opposite George. A moment later, more spunk spurted across the panting pair as George, the neglected redhead, finished himself off.

A quick _scourgify_ later and the evidence of their sex vanished.

“How was that?” The twins asked in unison, making themselves comfortable on either side of Harry.

Still breathing heavily, Harry closed his eyes momentarily and swallowed. “That was brilliant.”

“Good.” The both said.

“Now, this is important.” George said next.

“You can’t tell anyone…”

“…what you found out here.”

“We’ve got dirt on you now...”

“…So if you tell, we’ll tell.”

They chorused, “Understood?”

Harry’s brows drew together. “Of course.” Then he added, “Besides, I wouldn’t have told anyway. What you guys do in the privacy of your bedroom is your own business.”

After spending a few minutes relaxing, the trio decided it was time to get dressed again.

With that task completed, Harry said, “I should probably go see Ron and Hermione. They don’t exactly know I’m here yet or that I’m mad at them right now.”

“Oh really?” Fred asked as he pulled on a sock.

“This should be interesting, Fred.” George said and stepped into Harry’s personal space once more. He took Harry by the arm and three disappeared, two cracks rending the air. For the first time, Harry felt the squeeze of apparation.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3
> 
> Also, as the fic implies, there may or may not be more. George was only speaking figuratively. ;)


End file.
